FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having a non-magnetic primer layer containing a binder and non-magnetic particles, on a flexible non-magnetic support, and having a magnetic layer containing a binder and a ferromagnetic acicular metal powder, thereon. Particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium which is excellent in durability and suitable for high density recording.